


In oculis diabolum

by peachyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Demon!Zayn, Devil!Louis, Evil!Niall, Fluff, Hint of Daddy Kink, Human!Harry, Human!Liam, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, This is dirty, Which is ironic, im so sorry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis damns people and Harry comes along and teaches him how to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In oculis diabolum

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with the smut and please refrain from judging me for any mistakes! Please kudo/comment and I hope everyone enjoys this who reads!

0.  
The King of Hell sat slouched in his thrown, picking at his fingernails as he listened to the screams of the damned, “Would you please shut up!” he shouted and the screams turned to moans in agony, “I know this isn’t the best place but it’s not that bad!” Louis grumbled and he tilted his head back, wondering why his brother had to give him this job.  
“L-Louis, I mean Master- um,” a small demon stuttered as he came rushing in, his moves skittish and small. In his clawed hand he carried a clipboard with the names of many damned souls marked and unmarked for damnation. It suited as his lifeline and he hugged it to his chest.  
“Yes, Zayn?” Louis sighed at his assistant, this demon was new and knew nothing of how to act.  
“There is someone here.”  
“Tell them to go away, I do not want company now, Zayn,” Louis groaned and dragged his fingers through his chestnut hair. The skin bag he had conjured up looked great on him, it suited him and how he would look like if he were human. It also had perks, including getting him the lady demons.  
“No, this is different Lou, very different.”  
“What is it?”  
“Human.”

 

______________

1.  
“Harry, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Liam said as Harry drew a pentagram with salt.  
“Dude, you’re my best friend and I love you, but stop being a pussy and help me out,” Harry said and Liam gave him the candles and the book of spells from their local library, “I mean, how do you even know it’s going to work?”  
Liam sighed, his body shaking with nerves, “It probably won’t but you know the stories and what happens when people mess with this shit!” Liam put his head in his hands, “I think I need my inhaler.”  
“Liam, do not have an asthma attack now, I need you for this,” Harry opened the book of spells to a random page and began to read, pronouncing every latin word wrong.”  
Liam laughed as Harry said the words, trying to read the dead language, “You’re saying it all wrong.”  
Harry grumbled and thrusts the book into Liam’s hands, “Fine, then you read it.”  
Liam took the book and started to read, his voice trembling as he did so. He felt power rush through him as he recited the spell and with a gust of wind, blowing out the candles, it was over, “See, Harry, nothing hap-” Liam looked up to see Harry but Harry was gone, only claw marks could be seen where Harry used to be. 

_____________

Louis looked at the puny human in disgust, “Why didn’t you just throw it away?”  
Zayn frowned at his master’s choice of words, “He doesn’t belong here.”  
Louis’ face turned red and his human cover began to crack, “What!? What!? You’re telling me that this stupid human got into Hell by accident?”  
“Y-yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Zayn glanced down at the human, it’s eyes were closed in sleep and Zayn wondered what it was like to sleep.  
Louis groaned, upset that he couldn’t even take one day off, “Put him in my quarters, I’ll deal with him later,” Louis walked away, not even daring to look back at the human. Louis twisted through the intricate hallways of his castle, different dungeons holding the damned on either side of him. A hand stretched out to grab him and Louis cooed, mocking the soul, “Now, now, behave my children,” Louis untangled the hand from his shirt and he went on walking, whistling as he did so. Entering one of the grand rooms, he searched the unknown human’s life, getting the memories he needed from him. Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head as he searched out the human. His name was Harry and he was eighteen, foolish and young still. Yesterday he and his friend Liam had wanted to summon something but the demon had dragged Harry to here, leaving his friend Liam in utter panic, “Foolish teenagers! Ah, I love it,” Louis walked out of the room and hurried down the halls, going to his grand bedroom where Harry slept. 

2.  
Harry’s breath was labored, his chest rising and falling every time. Louis looked to the foolish human, wondering how the King of Hell got stuck with babysitting the thing. Louis cocked his head and peered at the way Harry’s soft hair curled around his face and his soft lips looked plush and perfect. Louis poked his arm and almost cursed at the softness for no eighteen year old can be so pure (ironic for now he is in Hell), “Get up,” Louis shook Harry’s side but Harry just curled in tighter making Louis frown, “Get up, I have some things to discuss with you,” Louis slapped Harry’s cheek lightly as a last result, making Harry moan in irritation.  
“No, Mum! Five more minutes,” Harry grumbled and swatted Louis’ hand away, making Louis gasp in awe that a mortal would disobey his orders.  
“Puny human, I am no mother of yours!” Louis growled and Harry woke up with a jolt, looking around wildly.  
“This-this isn’t my bedroom,” Harry looked at Louis and let out a shriek, “You’re not my mum!”  
Louis smiled wryly at the blush that colored Harry’s pale cheeks, “No, this is my room and I am certainly not your mother,” Louis chuckled softly and sat on the bed beside Harry, slipping his fingers into the silk sheets, “You are in my kingdom. You accidently got here and now you will have to stay for awhile. I’m sorry but to fix this, it will take much time.”  
Harry shrugged, “That’s fine, but where am I? Your kingdom? Do I know who you are?”  
Louis smiled, his teeth glinting, “Of course you do. I am the Devil, welcome to Hell,” Louis watched as Harry realized Louis was telling the truth, his eyes rolling back in his head and fainting onto the Devil himself. 

___________

Harry awoke with a groan, now knowing where he was. He felt the Devil's presence behind him and he shivered in fear, "Are you going to kill me?" Harry's voice shook and he pinched at his skin, "Please don't rip off my flesh and eat it! Please, please!"  
"First, I'm not going to kill you. Second, ew I prefer burgers from that place called Mcdonalds then mortal skin," Louis grimaced at Harry's shaking body, the human clearly afraid, "And please do not be afraid, I'm kind of the one that's keeping you alive right now."  
"Really? How?" Harry turned over to peer into the Devil's eyes, the blue sparking a shade of red making Harry jump back.  
"Some demons actually do like the taste of human flesh," Louis patted the spot next to himself, urging Harry to sit next to him, "So that is why you will be staying in my quarters for the time being and please-please do not come out," Louis looked at his watch and sighed, "I have an appointment to go to and you need to rest. I'll be back in about one hour."  
"Appointment for what?"  
"Damning, duh," Louis rolled his eyes at the absurd question and swaggered off. 

_____________

Louis had left and that had left Harry to wander around the grand room, looking at the intricate detailing that lined the walls. Harry flinched as pictures of humans were being slaughtered by demons and possessed by the inhuman.  
“I find Lou- Master’s paintings to be very surreal, what about you?” A voice sounded behind Harry, making him jump. Looking behind himself he saw a short demon thing with red skin and black hair. It smiled and it’s golden eyes shown, clutching a clipboard to it’s chest. It held out a clawed hand, “I’m Zayn, Master’s assistant.”  
Harry looked to the red, clawed hand and grasped it, “I’m Harry and I’m a human.”  
Zayn looked down shyly and picked at his small horns that protruded out of his skull, “Yeah, I’m a demon if you didn’t notice,” Zayn shrugged, his tail flicking around the air, “I’m a lower demon and that’s why I am Louis’-Master’s assistant.”  
"You always accidentally call him Louis, why's that?" Harry asked, curious of the mysterious creature.  
"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell it to you one day," Zayn smiled and led Harry around to the other paintings, "That's God banishing Lucifer down to hell."  
Harry's eyebrows raised in shock, "The grim faces of the immortals and the Devil's cruel grin as God banished his own brother, "That doesn't look like Louis."  
"No, that's what he looked like though, much scarier if I say."  
Harry winced at the thought of looking at Louis in that form, "I'll say."  
"I don't like those paintings," a voice pronounced itself behind them and both the human and demon jumped in fear, "Don't worry pets, it's just me."  
Harry turned to see Louis smirking back at him, "Then why do you have them up?"  
"Why so curious?" Louis questioned, his stance intimidating.  
"Sor-sorry," Harry stuttered and looked to the carpeted ground, blushing as red as the carpeting.  
"Zayn, aren't humans cute!" Louis cackled and curled an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
Zayn nodded and looked at the clipboard, "Well, Master, since you're back I'm going  
To be on my way to make my daily errands."  
"You have fun Zayn," Louis said faintly, not taking his eyes of his-the-human, "So! What would you like to do? Any people you want to damn? Anyone you want to ruin?"  
"Uh-um, no. I don't really have anyone to hate," Harry shrugged as his eyes were mesmerized by the paintings.  
"Really? No one you want to get revenge at?" Louis' voice dripped with shock, not believing that a human wouldn't want anyone to damn, "You are one weird human, Harry."  
"You're a weird-well, never mind," Harry giggled and Louis almost came right there and then. Harry had the cutest giggle and he looked so innocent standing in front of the Devil, pigeon-toed.  
Louis moaned and he had to stop his hand from shoving itself down his pants, "I want to wreck you."  
"What?" Harry squeaked out and Louis' mind ran mad with shit.  
"I said, I want to help you!" Louis put on his confused face, "What did you think I said?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Harry's cheeks looked flushed and Louis could see a hint of want in his green eyes.  
“How about dinner?”

3.  
“Father! Father!” Liam yelled as he burst through the doors of the church, tears streaking down his face.  
“What is it child?” Father Mark asked with concern.  
“It’s Harry! He disappeared and I think it has something to do with a demon!” Liam held onto Father Mark’s robe.  
Father Mark’s face turned serious and he lifted Liam’s chin up, “Liam, is this a prank? I know what you and that Styles kid are always up to,” he asked wryly, not believing Liam for a moment.  
“It’s true sir! I promise, I can show you the evidence!” Liam dragged Father Mark from the church and into Liam’s house, where they were doing the seance. Liam and Mark looked at the grooves that adorned the floor that had to be done with claws, blood speckled around the scene.  
“My, my Liam. We do have something to talk about.”

_______________

“We aren’t going to eat, like brains or something like that-are we?” Harry grimaced at the thought of having to eat a brain.  
Louis grimaced also, sticking out his tongue in disgust, “No! I was thinking of some chinese takeout, do you like chinese?”  
Harry nodded his head vigorously, “Definitely, chinese is much better than brains.” not much later than five minutes, Harry and Louis sat on the bed and munched on the noodles and chicken. They shared small smiles every once in a while and Louis couldn’t stop himself from watching as Harry wrapped his lips around the orange chicken, “Stop watching me.”  
Louis felt daring, “No, I don’t think I want to.”  
“Well why not?” Harry grinned as he slurped up noodles.  
Louis leaned forward and whispered into Harry’s ear, his lips brushing up against Harry, “You are too endearing for me not to,” Louis chuckled as Harry leaned into the Devil’s embrace, mesmerized.  
“Why do I always get that way with you?” Harry whispered, not getting up from Louis’ embrace (not wanting to).  
“It’s one of my many traits. I don’t use it often but sometimes I have to lure the humans that I have to damn, and by doing that I mesmerize them.”  
“You would never damn me, would you?”  
Louis looked appalled, “Never!”  
“Show me.”  
“Show you what?”  
“How you damn people,” Harry said bluntly, making Louis almost spit out the noodles that he was chewing.  
“No! I get dangerous and scary,” Louis looked down, “You wouldn’t like me then.”  
“I would! Show me,” Harry pouted, “Please.”  
“Fine, but if you cry just remember that I warned you.”

____________

The soul cried and moaned as Louis tortured it. Louis had shed his human form and now he truly did look like the devil. The Devil began to interrogate the soul, “You think you’re so high and mighty? Well, now you’ve been damned to hell you puny mortal!” Louis cackled, “Hell, you mortals are so weak,” with that said he threw the soul into a burning fire and it melted into nothing. The Devil looked to Harry, his mortal that had curled into a ball and had tears streaking down his face, “I told you.”  
“I didn’t know it was going to be that bad!” Harry yelped.  
“I’m the Devil, darling!” Louis cooed, “What did you expect?” Harry shrugged and Louis tsked all while he went back to his human form. He walked towards Harry as if Harry was a timid bunny, keeping his hands up in surrender until he stood in front of the human, “C’mon darling,” Louis scooped Harry up and began to walk back towards his room.  
“Did you mean that?”  
“Mean what?”  
“That humans are weak?”  
“Only some, but definitely not mine,” Louis assured and Harry blushed.  
“I’m yours?” Harry looked up with big, innocent eyes.  
“All mine.”  
___________

“I don’t understand this,” Louis frowned as Harry passed him the football with his foot, kicking it lightly to the confused Devil.  
“You just pass it back and forth with your foot!” Harry explained as Louis timidly pointed his foot out to pass it back to the human, “It’s great fun!”  
“Passing a stupid ball back and forth?” Louis snorted as if finding the sport funny, “Sure.”  
Harry frowned at the way Louis talked, “Don’t you know how to have fun?”  
“I don’t have time for fun, silly human,” Louis spoke fondly as Harry kicked the ball to him, “I’m the Devil and I have a job to do.”  
“But-but maybe you can spend some time off,” Harry requested as he stopped the football from rolling past, “Maybe, you can let Zayn do the work!” Harry smiled at the idea.  
Louis’ face turned dark and he growled, popping the football with his nails, “No, I am the Devil and the King of the Underworld,” Louis spat, “Do you have any idea what it takes to be King? No! Of course not because you’re just a puny, mortal human that will die and go to Heaven! Leaving me!”  
Tears clouded Harry’s eyes, Louis’ body going blurry, “I-I’m sorry Lou,” Harry whimpered out and pushed past Louis, pushing himself out of the room without a look back, not checking to see if Louis would follow him. Harry ran down the never ending hallways, somehow always going back to Louis. Louis looked solemn as Harry huffed in annoyance. Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry didn’t want to hear any of it, walking down the hallway. After walking for quite a while he seemed to be getting somewhere though he realized he was going right back to Louis.  
“You can’t go anywhere Harry,” Louis informed grimly, now sitting against the back of the door.  
“What did you do?” Harry now growled in annoyance, the thought of being stuck here angering him.  
“I put a spell so that if you were to walk out of this room you’d always end up back here.”  
“Why?”  
Louis laughed sarcastically, “There are dangerous things in Hell, Harry. I’m sorry that you don’t understand. I’m doing this to protect you.”  
Harry fumed even more, his fist clenching and his nails digging into his flesh, “Sorry? You’re sorry?”  
"Yes, of course!" Louis looked at Harry as if he were stupid, "I've all but been nice to you and this is how you repay me?" Louis' face turned red and his human disguise started to crack.  
"Y'know what Lucifer! I wish I'd never come down here!"'Harry huffed and pushed away from Louis, the spell breaking as Louis' black heart began to break. That was the first time in over a million years that the Devil has cried. 

4.  
"Stupid Louis, stupid Louis," Harry muttered to himself as he traveled amongst the halls, now getting somewhere instead of going right back to Louis.  
"My, what so we have here?" a voice sounded from the shadows and Harry looked to see a pale, blond man emerge from the shadows.  
"Who are you? Are you a demon?" Harry questioned, "Louis said not to trust any demon besides Zayn."  
"Oh no, dear child. I am no demon," the man grinned, "But if you take my hand I can show you who I am," Harry muttered an okay and the man spread out his immaculate white wings. Harry gasped in surprise as the man dragged him close and they flew up, "I'm God, Father of everything but you can call me Niall," the man grinned and Harry gasped.  
"You-you're!" Harry struggled in Niall's grip and Niall let him down on the soft ground, "I should be getting back to Lou, to apologize."  
Niall's face darkened with disbelief, "No! I forbid it!"  
"What? Why? I love him!" Harry gasped out, putting himself farther away from the man that called himself God.  
"Ha! You love him" Niall looked to Harry in amusement, "You naïve human!" Niall snapped his fingers and two angels crowded Harry from either side, "Take him away."  
Harry cried out as the angels dragged him away, "Louis will find me! And be will rip you apart!"  
Niall smirked and chuckled, "Already tried that love." 

_________

Louis yanked at his hair in desperation, anxiety crawling up his throat as each minute ticked past, "DID NO ONE SEE HIM?" Louis roared and Zayn flinched from beside him.  
Every demon shook their head, not even knowing who 'he' was. Louis groaned as he remember no one even knew Harry was here in the first place, "Master."  
"Yes Z?"  
"I think I may have an idea on who took Harry," Zayn pointed down a hallway and Louis saw a feather, a white feather.  
"Brother." 

________

Harry coughed up blood as he was tortured even more, the angels not showing any sign of mercy, "I thought you were the good guys?" Harry choked out.  
Niall paced in front of him, "There are some things I have to do child. If you have to die, so be it."  
"Louis will come for me," Harry grinned and his blood stained teeth shone out from his ruby lips, "You will see."  
Niall grinned as if he knew something that Harry didn't, "I'm hoping for that." Niall walked towards Harry and pressed a hand to his upper back.  
"What're you-?" Harry began but before he could go on a searing pain raced through his body, shoving him to his knees. Power surged through him and he heard a popping and cracking noise. Agony pierced through his shoulder blades and looking behind him he sobbed I'm fright. White wings protruded from his back, blood staining the feathers.  
"You are now an angel of God," Niall smiled, "I am your Master now."  
"No one is his master," a voice growled and Harry turned to see an angry Louis, his eyes red and horns protruded from his temple.  
"Lou," Harry whimpered pitifully, his body weak with exhaustion.  
Louis walked toward Harry, leaning down and taking the now-angel's face on his clawed hands, "My baby, I'm so sorry."  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Lou," Harry closed his eyes and Louis leant down to press his lips to Harry's.  
"Now, isn't this just sweet," Niall gagged and Louis looked to his brother I'm anger.  
"Brother, why do you do this to me?"  
“Isn’t it clear?” Niall laughed in outrage, “You don’t deserve love! Evil never gets the love back, it’s not supposed to.”  
Louis’ mind drowned in rage, “This time it will,” Louis pulled his fist back and it collided with Niall’s cheek, causing blood to stain God’s lips.  
Niall raised his fingers to his lips and touched them lightly, “It’s been awhile since blood has stained me,” he sounded thoughtful and he licked the blood from his fingers, “I quite like it,” Niall grinned and turned towards Harry, pulling Harry to stand on his weak feet and turning him to face towards his lover, “How does it feel Lou? That I’m manhandling your boy toy? Hm?” Niall turned to Harry and turned his lips to the human’s ear, “You do know that he’s been lying to you, right?”  
“Lying? About what?” Harry looked to Louis in confusion, “What do I not know?”  
Niall chuckled maliciously before Louis could respond, “He’s the one that dragged you down to Hell! HA!” Niall curled his arms around Harry, “You think he saved you? No! He was the one that dragged you down there.”  
Harry looked to Louis with betrayal, “Is that true?”  
Louis nodded sadly, tears racing down his cheeks, “It started with…”

 

Louis stared at the mortal world, seeing all the different childish things they were doing. He perked up as he heard a voice, “Harry, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Louis chuckled because that human was right.  
Louis looked to the other lad, “Dude, you’re my best friend and I love you, but stop being a pussy and help me out,” The Devil thought for a moment and as the responsible human recited the spell he dragged the curly lad down, knocking him out before he realized what was going on. Louis dragged the body in front of where Zayn would walk by and he raced back to his room, waiting for Zayn’s hesitant yell.  
“Lou-Master!” there it was. 

 

“You were childish Harry, but that’s one thing I love!” Louis said sadly, reaching his hand out to grab Harry but Harry shook his head and leant back into Niall.  
Niall smiled, “Y’see Louis, evil never get’s the prize.”  
Louis squinted as he saw Harry mouth something but Harry swung around, punching Niall, “To bad I am no prize to be won,” Harry growled and ran the short distance to Louis, enveloping himself into the Devil’s arms, “Take me home,” Louis nodded and they plummeted down to Hell. The last the they heard was Niall groaning.  
“You scared me baby,” Louis admitted, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple, “I’d thought you had left me.”  
“I’d never leave you,” Harry looked to Louis as if he was crazy and the human looked to the immortal in admiration, “Make love to me.”  
“What?” Louis squawked and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips, “Are you serious?”  
“Yes,” Harry whispered and began to lean in, pushing his mouth onto Louis’, “You are all I ever need.”  
Louis smiled and his eyes crinkled, “Me to-” Louis’ face turned scared and he grabbed at his throat, scratching at it.  
“Lou? Lou, what’ s wrong?” Harry grabbed at Louis’ arm but nothing could stop the powerful wind.  
“I’m being pulled a-away,” Louis looked to Harry in despair, “Stay here,” Louis whispered and his body disappeared into black dust.''

5.  
“Shadows lurking in the night,  
I summon you,  
come to us tonight.”

“That should work,” Father Mark said to Liam as he chanted it the third time, energy floating through the air and wind whipping their hair around.  
“What’s going to happen?” Liam couldn’t believe his eyes, this couldn’t be real.  
“We’re going to talk to the Devil,” Father Mark looked grim and he gasped as his body lunged forward, his eyes black with something other than himself, “Talk to me Liam,” Father Mark said with a smile on his face.  
“You’re not Father Mark,” Liam’s voice shook as the black eyes looked at him, no emotion could be found.  
Father Mark’s face frowned, “No, I’m not. But you do know who I am.”  
“You’re Satan,” Liam shivered as Father Mark’s face turned up in a grin, “And you have my friend, Harry."  
"Ah, yes, Harry," Father Mark's lips curled into a grin and he plopped his head in his hand, "He is such a darling boy-"  
"Don't you hurt him you monster!" Liam shouted, causing the Devil to flinch back in surprise.  
"Don't surprise me, this body isn't meant to take much!" Louis exasperated and waved his hand in there, "Don't you worry about Harry, he's fine. Some shit went on and now he's a little different. He's-"  
"You turned him into a demon? How could you?" Liam interrupted causing the black eyes to glare back at him.  
"No! And stop interrupting me!" Louis sighed and rubbed the old man's temples, "He has wings."  
"Woah, are they white?"  
The Devil chuckled, "Yeah, for right now."  
"What're you going to do-?" Liam began to question but with a gust of wind and a stuttering breath from Father Mark the priest was back.  
"Was he here?"  
Liam nodded his head, "Yeah." 

_______________

“It was your friend,” Louis informed as the two of them laid down in bed, Harry encased in Louis’ arms. Harry played with Louis’ fingers as the latter talked about what Liam had said.  
“I can visit him, can I?” Harry looked up at Louis, nuzzling into his neck.  
“Of course you can,” Louis didn’t hesitate to say, “If you want to leave me you can.”  
“I’d never want to leave you, my King,” Harry whispered and pecked kisses up and down Louis’ throat.  
Louis chuckled, “Stop trying to seduce me Harry, it’s not working,” but his words contradicted himself, his groin beginning to grow and harden.  
Harry looked down at Louis’ groin, “Are you sure about that?” Harry teased and he tugged of Louis’ pants, coming face to face with Louis’ cock. Harry sighed in content, “it’s about time I saw it, y’know.”  
Louis groaned and bucked his hips, “C’mon Harry, stop teasing,” Harry’s lips curled into a grin but he said no more, lowering his head to kitten lick at Lous’ head. He wrapped his lips around it and sank down, licking at the shaft.  
Harry came back up and looked at Louis with dark eyes, “Choke me.”  
“What?” all Harry did was nod, “Fine, but notify me if I hurt you,” Louis pushed down Harry’s head and Harry wrapped his mouth around Louis’ dick once again. Louis guided Harry’s head down even further and he slowly began to thrust, fucking into Harry’s mouth, “Hell, I love you Harry! I love you so much,” Louis groaned and pounded even harder into Harry’s mouth, seeing his dick going into Harry’s throat, “You’re such a dirty cocksucker aren’t you Harry? All you wanna do is please me?”  
Harry sucked Louis off with a pop, “Only you Daddy,” he groaned and licked at the spit and precome that surrounded his lips. He fisted Louis’ cock and Louis groaned, coming on Harry’s face, “I want you to fuck me now Daddy,” Harry pleaded and Louis spun Harry onto his back, putting Harry’s legs onto his shoulders.  
Harry groaned as Louis lowered his mouth to Harry’s hole, licking around it, “Be patient baby, I have to prep you first,” Louis went back to playing with Harry’s hole, tongue fucking him and slurping into it, causing spit to leak out everywhere. Louis ran his finger over the puffed hole, pushing it carefully in and out, “You like that baby? Tell me what my princess wants?”  
“It feels so good Daddy, want you to fuck me,” Harry’s voice slurred and Louis smiled against Harry’s asscheek, biting at it lightly.  
“Okay baby,” Louis slithered up against Harry until his dick touched Harry’s sensitive hole, pounding in suddenly and making Harry sob in relief. He picked up a steady rhythm and thrusted in and out, kissing up and down Harry’s throat, “Don’t come until I do, darling,” Louis informed and Harry nodded, not wanting to disappoint Louis. Louis groaned, deepening his thrusts and making them longer and slower, enjoying the feel of Harry’s hole constricting against him. Louis came with a cry and Harry right after him, the come shooting to his stomach. Louis scooped up the come with his fingers and shoved them into Harry’s mouth, Harry swirling his tongue and lapping at the come covered fingers. Harry and Louis sighed in content, curling around each other and falling asleep. 

6.  
Harry woke up first, the itching in his shoulder blades making him cry out. He looked behind him at what should’ve been the new white wings but they were now a shockingly ink black, “Lou, Lou!” Harry patted Louis on the cheek and Louis woke up with a tired groan, stretching his limbs out much like a cat.  
“What is it darling?” Louis asked, not yet opening his eyes.  
“My-my wings!” Louis glanced over to see Harry’s wings, the immaculate white now a vicious black.  
“Do you not like it?” Louis asked in concern, “I’m sorry I should’ve told you that happens,” Louis hugged Harry to his side, “You don’t regret it do you?” Louis’ eyes begged for forgiveness and Harry laughed in amusement.  
“I’m not mad! It just took me by surprise,” harry shrugged and looked at his black wings, enjoying the dark color, “I love them and I love you.”  
Louis smiled contently, “I love you too, so much.”

___________

That was how Harry and Louis spent the rest of eternity, with each other and sitting in Louis’ throne, seeing who to damn next.


End file.
